


she feels like safety and home

by tomazalghul



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Green Arrow and the Canaries (TV)
Genre: Dragon Age AU, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Love Confessions, Possible Spoilers for Dragon Age Origins if you haven’t played, Rogue!Laurel, Warden!Dinah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:21:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23339830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomazalghul/pseuds/tomazalghul
Summary: Dinah is a Grey Warden in love with a member of her party, a rogue named Laurel, but is afraid to tell her for reasons.
Relationships: Dinah Drake & Earth-2 Laurel Lance, Dinah Drake/Earth-2 Laurel Lance
Comments: 6
Kudos: 32





	she feels like safety and home

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Flirting With You Is Like Flirting With A Geth Prime](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23287042) by [WardenRoot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WardenRoot/pseuds/WardenRoot). 



> Hi! So I read the Mass Effect AU that WardenRoot did and that inspired me to make a game AU myself! I love Dragon Age Origins so much, so I figured I could do that game! I hope you all like it! Let me know what you think! Thanks for reading!

Dinah and the rest of her party made it back to their camp in one piece. They ran into a few darkspawn on the way back, but that was normal for them. Dinah was one of the last surviving Grey Wardens after the rest were betrayed by the traitor who everyone calls King now. She was known as the Hero of Ferelden; she didn’t know how to feel about the nickname, but it helped grant her access to certain places. All Dinah knew was that she wanted to defeat this Blight and go back home. 

At least that’s what Dinah thought she wanted. A certain someone in their party has made her want different things. Laurel Lance, she is a rogue that Dinah picked up back in Lothering. She was a very gorgeous young woman and Dinah found herself very drawn to her. Every time they were out doing quests or just back at camp relaxing, Dinah would find herself going to Laurel to just talk about anything. Dinah found it comforting to listen to Laurel’s voice and loved having someone in the party that she could trust. Laurel knew things about her that no one else knew.

To be fair, Dinah trusted the rest of the members in her party. They wouldn’t be here if she didn’t, but with Laurel it was different. Laurel was the person she could confide in with personal matters or the person she talked about home with. Laurel was also the person Dinah trained with; she was an excellent fighter and Dinah, being a rogue herself, loved having a person who could match her in a fight. 

While they were out, Dinah made sure to pick up things that she thought Laurel would like, such as little gifts and flowers. It always warmed Laurel’s heart when she received them and she treasured the gifts, such as a pendant Dinah got for her that she always wore. 

The pair were inseparable and the rest of the party knew of their closeness, always asking Dinah about the extent of their relationship and believing they were a couple. That’s the thing, they weren’t a couple, but Dinah wishes they were. She yearned to be the keeper of Laurel’s heart and to perhaps share a tent with her someday. Dinah didn’t like sleeping alone, due to the fact she had nightmares about the Archdemon, but she felt that if she asked Laurel about sleeping in the same tent it would be taken the wrong way in Laurel’s eyes. Laurel couldn’t possibly reciprocate her feelings and Dinah was fine with that in a way.

Dinah didn’t know why her feelings scared her so much. She was a Grey Warden! She fought many darkspawn, soldiers, and animals and those didn’t bring her much fear anymore, but her feelings did. Dinah blamed it on the fact that the feelings she couldn’t control, whereas everything else she could. 

Dinah often flirted with Laurel subtlety, but Laurel always giggled it off and would playfully flirt with her back. Dinah assumed she just flirted back with her in a friendly way. When she mentioned that little detail to another member in their party, Rene, he said that there was no way to friendly flirt. Dinah just shook him off and believed that there was, refusing to believe Laurel could possibly feel the same. 

After Dinah briefed the group on what they would do tomorrow, she sent them all off to their own tents and made her way back to her own, not prepared for the loneliness to come. That’s what Dinah thought anyways until she reached her tent, seeing Laurel hanging around the area. Laurel was staring at her knives, but at the sound of Dinah’s footsteps, she looked up and smiled at her. The sight made Dinah’s heart flutter and she had to resist the urge to kiss her. Laurel sheathed her knife away and made her way over to Dinah.

“Hey you. We did good out there today.” Laurel remarked as she got in Dinah’s personal space, hitting her shoulder against Dinah’s. Dinah felt herself stop breathing for a second with Laurel being so close to her. Laurel leaned her head against Dinah’s shoulder and motioned for her to sit down with her near the campfire. 

As soon as both of the women sat down Laurel settled into Dinah’s side, moving her head back to Dinah’s shoulder. “You okay, Laur?”

“Just exhausted.” Laurel yawned and snuggled even closer into Dinah. “The nights here at camp are so nice.”

Dinah licked her lips and sighed, looking directly at Laurel. “Yeah, it is truly beautiful here. It’s nice to see the world not completely falling apart.”

“It’s peaceful and safe.” Laurel commented, looking up to meet Dinah’s gaze. “Nights here help remind how human we are and how much we should cherish our life.”

Dinah nodded her head in agreement. “We should cherish the moments we have with each other. But you feel safe here? What about the darkspawn?” Dinah asked, raising an eyebrow at Laurel.

“Why should I fear darkspawn when I have you here?” Laurel smirked and then her face turned soft. “I feel safe because you’re here, D. You make me feel safe.”

Dinah felt her heart swell at Laurel’s admission. “Well, at least I’m doing my job right.”

Laurel chuckled at that and shook her head. They sat there for a bit, not really caring about the time passing, enjoying the others company and warmth too much. Dinah caught herself staring at Laurel quite a few times. She knew that she loved her and she felt that it was selfish to love her because her being a Grey Warden came at a great cost and the job of being a Warden wasn’t meant to have any distractions or develop any feelings. Dinah couldn’t help herself however. She loves Laurel and would do anything for her. 

Many people didn’t know this, but the taint that you drink to become a Grey Warden gives you your abilities. However, there is a downside to the taint. The taint takes many of the Wardens at a young age because they are not meant to live a long life. Dinah used to be fine with that, honored that she could die helping save the world, but she felt differently about it now and she knew that had a lot to do with Laurel. She couldn’t imagine not being in her life and she wanted to ensure that Laurel would always be safe. 

Dinah was so wrapped in her own thoughts, that she forgot for a second the person who was in her company. She was drawn out of her thoughts when Laurel pressed a kiss to her cheek. Dinah looked at Laurel, who looked very concerned. Laurel brought her hand to Dinah’s cheek, caressing it. “Where’d your mind go to, D?”

Dinah sucked in a breath and knew she couldn’t tell Laurel. She didn’t want all of that to be put on Laurel, so she thought of something quick. “Just thinking about…..how happy I am that I know you.” Dinah admitted, knowing that it wasn’t a lie. 

Laurel smiled at that and gave Dinah another kiss on the cheek, causing Dinah to feel a heat rising to her cheeks. “I’m happy I know you too, D.”

“Like I understand we could’ve met under better circumstances, but I’m glad I got to know you at all.” Dinah confessed, smiling at Laurel.

Dinah saw Laurel’s gaze fall to her lips and Laurel lean in closer. Laurel got close enough that their lips almost touched, but waiting to see what Dinah would do. Dinah took the chance and pressed their lips together. Laurel sighed into her mouth, deepening the kiss. The kiss was everything Dinah ever wanted. It felt safe and Laurel felt like home. Despite everything that was going on in the world, Dinah had one safe place and that was Laurel. 

Dinah buried her fingers into Laurel’s short hair as they kissed, coercing her mouth open so she could slide her tongue in. Laurel let out a light moan at that, tightening her grip on Dinah’s hair. 

They kissed for a bit and then pulled back when the need to breathe became too intense. When Dinah opened her eyes, she saw Laurel’s looking into hers with such desire. Laurel bit her lower lip and all Dinah wanted to do was take their relationship further. The problem being that Dinah had actual feelings for Laurel and she didn’t just want to be someone Laurel fucked. 

As soon as Dinah was about to confess her feelings, Laurel spoke up first. “I’ve been wanting you to do that for so long.”

Dinah raised a brow at that. “Really? Why?”

Laurel laughed at that and booped Dinah’s nose with her finger. “You’re cute when you’re confused.”

Dinah blinked at that and furrowed her brows. Laurel pulled Dinah closer and gave her a kiss, deepening the kiss as soon as their lips connected. When they pulled back, Dinah felt overwhelmed with love. “Laurel, I love you.”

Laurel’s eyes widened at that and Dinah immediately regretted what came out of her mouth. Why couldn’t she just keep her mouth shut? Now she ruined their relationship. Dinah was so caught up in her own thoughts that she didn’t even notice the smile that crossed Laurel’s face. “I love you too, D.”

“What?”

“Yeah, I love you too. Did you think I really spent so much time with you cause I didn’t?” Laurel asked. “D, I barely like hanging around people, but I love hanging around you. I couldn’t place it at first, but then I realized it was because you were the person who had my heart.”

Dinah felt tears fill her eyes and smiled. She couldn’t believe that Laurel felt the same. She was so happy, but then remembered the cost of her being a Warden and felt sorrowful. Even if they loved each other, it would be futile because the taint would eventually take her life and take her from Laurel.

“D, what’s wrong?” Laurel asked. “Did I say something wrong?”

Dinah shook her head and blinked away her tears. “No you didn’t. I just need to tell you something big, Laur.”

Laurel nodded her head and moved to grab Dinah’s hand. “Whatever it is, you can tell me.”

Dinah took a deep breath, afraid of what she was about to tell Laurel. “Laur, I had to drink this darkspawn taint to become a Warden. The taint initiates you into becoming a Warden and gives us Wardens our abilities, but at a cost. At some point, the taint will overtake us and take our life.” Dinah let out, feeling tears falling down her cheeks. “I’m so sorry Laurel. I should’ve told you sooner, but I didn’t know how to. I just love the hell out of you and I felt that you should know. I understand if you don’t want me, I just felt that I should tell you the truth.”

Laurel felt tears falling down her face. She couldn’t believe that. She refused to believe that something like that couldn’t be fixed. She shook her head before opening her mouth. “D, I know this is hard and I am grateful that you told me. But I still want you. I will always want you.”

“But...I could-“

“You could die while we're out there fighting, D!” Laurel pointed out. “You could die at any point, but that doesn’t mean I don’t want to give us a chance. I love you too much not to at least try. And we will figure out a way to cure this taint together.” 

Dinah moved her hand up to Laurel’s cheek to wipe away at Laurel’s tears as Laurel did the same to her. She nodded her head. “Okay, we’ll figure it out. Together.”

Laurel smiled at that and moved to kiss Dinah. “Come to my tent or we can stay at yours?”

Dinah chuckled at that and pressed a kiss to Laurel’s forehead. “We can stay in mine since it’s closer.”

Laurel nodded at that and Dinah stood up, holding out her hand so Laurel could grab onto it. She brought Laurel over to her tent and opened up the opening, dragging them both inside. 

Dinah laid down on her back, motioning for Laurel to lie down next to her. Laurel shook her head and instead laid her head on Dinah’s chest, throwing her arm across her stomach. 

“What, no sex?” Laurel teased, letting out a yawn.

“We’re both too tired for that and you know it. Maybe another night?” Dinah suggested.

Laurel snuggled closer into Dinah and closed her eyes, “That’s okay with me, D.” 

Dinah felt her eyes close, allowing sleep to overtake her. She was grateful she wasn’t alone. Before falling fully asleep, Dinah let out a quick, “I love you, Laurel.”

Laurel placed a kiss on Dinah’s cheek before responding with, “I love you, Dinah.”

The women let sleep finally take them, content with the situation they were in and certainly happy that they confessed their feelings to the other. They had a long road ahead of them, but they knew they could get through anything as long as they had each other.


End file.
